


Um Sonho de Primavera

by Valerie01



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie01/pseuds/Valerie01
Summary: Passada logo depois dos eventos da sétima temporada da série e combinada com eventos e personagens do universo dos livros. A narrativa segue o estilo das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo.





	1. Jon I

Jon estava com frio e seu hálito soltava fumaça enquanto se vestia naquele tenebroso e barulhento navio; até na calada da noite, quando o convés estava imerso em silêncio, as madeiras rangiam. Estava se sentindo tão estranho depois do que tinha acontecido, atordoado, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Uma dor havia se apoderado de suas estranhas, seu coração pesava-lhe o peito e agora ele começava a se arrepender do feito. Olhou para trás ao atingir o portal beirando o corredor, a Mãe dos Dragões ainda dormia um sono profundo, nua, um seio escapando entre as peles. Não havia sido sonho, deveras, lembrava-se da urge que tinha sentido ao adentrar o quarto dela com _o pau na testa_ , como diria Tormund. A luxúria agora porém parecia distante e sem sentido, todas as fagulhas que eles haviam trocado nas semanas anteriores se apagaram naquele frio imperdoável.  
        Seus olhos marejaram um pouco e ele engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta ao lembrar dos cabelos ruivos; não os de Tormund, claro, os _dela_. Ele atravessou a porta e se recolheu em seus aposentos. Secou os olhos com as luvas e sorriu um pouco da lembrança do dia que Ygritte lhe alveraja com as flechas, como teve certeza de que ela o amava por não tê-lo matado. Passou a mão na cicatriz em sua coxa por cima da roupa, seguiu pelas cicatrizes em seu peito até atingir sua boca e então lembrou-se de onde ela havia estado.  
        - Beijada pelo fogo. - disse para si mesmo lembrando de como ela se contorcera em seus lábios e sentou-se na cama.  
        Ele não havia dado a Dany o mesmo tratamento. Achou, e não sabia dizer direito por que, que seria desrespeitoso. Respirou fundo, o que gerou uma grande nuvem em sua frente. A temperatura na Dentada não perdoava. Despiu-se até ficar em suas roupas de baixo e com um leve tremor que lhe atravessou, deslizou para baixo das cobertas.  
        Fora acordado de supetão ainda na madrugada. Sor Davos pairava acima de sua cabeça com uma vela na mão.  
        - Sua Graça, um corvo chegou! - disse em tom calmo, mas decididamente preocupado.  
        - Sor Davos, afaste o castiçal um pouco, por favor.  
        Jon piscou os olhos com força, forçando-se a sair da letargia, e sentou-se na beirada cama. Sor Davos decididamente viera correndo, pois não parava de baforar com sua respiração acelerada embora já não fizesse tão frio como mais cedo.  
        - Onde estamos?  
        - Atalaia da Viúva, Sua Graça.  
        Pondo-se de pé, Jon continua:  
        - Já? Os ventos têm sido bondosos... um corvo, você disse? Ajude-me a me vestir.  
        Minutos mais tarde, Jon alcançara o aposento onde Lorde Tyrion o esperava.  
        - Dormiu bem, meu Lorde? - dissera o anão com um brilho sombrio em seus olhos desiguais.  
        - Até onde me foi permitido. - Jon não deixara escapar que Tyrion não lhe refirira como Sua Graça. - Onde está minha carta?  
        - Estou esperando a Rainha chegar.  
        - Oh! Tive a impressão de que ela fora endereçada a mim... - disse confuso, olhando de Davos para Tyrion.  
        - E foi, mas acho que Vossa Graça deve estar aqui quando abrí-la...  
        Jon estava pronto para rebater quando a porta a suas costas abrira e a rainha prateada deslizou para dentro do recinto. Seus cabelos pareciam emanar luz mesmo naquele lugar escuro. Ela era, realmente, de uma beleza esfuziante, mas nem de longe tão estonteante e embriagante como a beleza de Sansa, por exemplo. Ele se reprimiu um pouco por pensar aquilo àquela hora.  
        - Boa noite, meus Lordes.  
        Agora aquilo de fato fora uma surpresa, _Daenerys_ tinha um sorriso infantil no rosto ao encará-lo. Ela tomou assento e todos a imitaram, só então a Mão da Rainha lhe entregara o pergaminho que Jon abriu com cuidado. Era uma caligrafia que nunca vira antes, o que o fez pular direto para assinatura. _Gendry_. A primeira coisa que pensou ao franzir a testa era se o rapaz sabia escrever, mas achou que havia mandado alguém fazê-lo por ele. A mensagem era curta e preocupante.

        "Os Outros derrubaram a muralha com o dragão ressucitado. Eles estão vindo, corram."

O seu primeiro pensamento para sua surpresa fora Sansa e como ela estava em Winterfell sozinha. Lembrou-se então de que Bran e Arya estavam com ela e se reprimiu por não pensar neles de imediato.  
        - E então, o que diz? - perguntou Daenerys em tom de demanda.  
        Ele tentou responder, mas a boca secara e as palavras lhe faltaram. Sentiu o coração acelerar com o medo e apenas passou o pergaminho para ela em resposta. Com a respiração tão acelerada que fazia a de Davos momentos antes parecer tranquila, ele saiu do aposento em direção ao convés. Precisava sentir o vento frio em seu rosto e apenas pedir aos deuses antigos que os ventos continuassem favoráveis. Benditos ventos de inverno.  
        Alguém abriu a porta atrás dele com violência o que o assustou. Sobressaltou-se outra vez ao ver que era Dany, com uma carranca no rosto, o pergaminho amassado entre os dedos. O ar frio da madrugada enrubesceu mais ainda suas bochechas molhadas. Arfando com urgência, seus perdidos olhos violeta encontraram os de Jon. Ele passou os dedos com suavidade em sua face, recolhendo todas as lágrimas que ali haviam. A alvorada não tardaria a chegar e, não permitindo que ela falasse, saiu para dar ordens ao capitão.  
        - A todo pano, precisamos chegar a Porto Branco ainda pela manhã! - disse-lhe.  
        Deu um abraço terno na estupefata Daenerys e recolheu-se. Achou que deitar-se era só o que havia a ser feito até que amanhecesse por completo. Esticou os dedos, exercitando a mão queimada, e despiu-se mais uma vez naquela noite. Garralonga assentada em sua cabeceira.

Ele já estava no Faca Branca quando teve notícias de Winterfell. A temperatura caíra drasticamente, Bran narrava, e havia algo que ele gostaria discutir com Jon com urgência frente-a-frente. Seu amigo Sam e a selvagem Goiva haviam chegado no castelo não havia muito tempo e o Rei da Noite tomara posse de Atalaialeste do Mar - segundo seu irmão aparentemente ele estava esperando a temperatura cair para tomar marcha. Sansa começara os preparativos para evacuar o Norte para Correrrio, os Frey agora estavam todos mortos, Arya se certificara disso.  
        Drogon e Rhaegal voaram tristemente acompanhando a embarcação rio acima, Jon havia considerado inúmeras vezes pedir a Daenerys para eles irem na frente montados nas feras, mas a Rainha dos Dragões se recolhera em seus aposentos desde a noite anterior e não saíra nem para comer. A notícia de que Viserion estava agora a serviço dos Caminhantes Brancos a abatera. Aquilo havia sido informado a Sam que, aparentemente, nunca ouvira falar em um dragão ressuscitado. Os planos de guerra começavam a se moldar na cabeça de Jon, mas nesse instante tudo o que ele queria era voltar para casa. Queria se sentir quente dentro da sua fortaleza, _minha não_ , pensou com amargura. Ainda não se acostumara, Lorde Snow lhe soava ridículo e certamente assim soava aos outros.  
        Era noite quando saltaram no porto mais perto de Winterfell. Jon queria seguir imediatamente, mas Sor Davos o aconselhara a não viajar de noite com tanta neve pela frente.  
        - A neve derrotou o Rei Stannis, Sua Graça, não deve ser tomada levianamente.  
        Foi a contragosto que Jon entrou em seu quarto na única estalajem que ainda funcionava na pequena aldeia, mas sabia que havia sabedoria nas palavras do Cavaleiro das Cebolas. De todo jeito, os Imaculados que vieram com eles receberam ordens de ir na frente e varrer a neve do caminho durante a madrugada - com a ajuda dos dragões seria mais fácil, contudo sua Rainha ainda não havia dado as caras e ordenara receber o jantar em seu aposento. Não eram tantos quilômetros assim, ele deveria estar em casa pouco depois do meio-dia. Do novo meio-dia poderia dizer, os dias estavam ficando mais curtos e as noites mais longas, o inverno estava ali.  
        Cada vez que chegava mais perto, seu coração batia mais forte. Mal podia esperar para embaraçar os cabelos de sua pequena e franzina Arya e ouvir as histórias mirabolantes que Bran, um garotinho aleijado do outro lado da Muralha, teria a narrar. Por outro lado tinha a ameaça do Rei da Noite e agora seu dragão para lidar. Pensou no que Brandon, O Construtor devia estar achando do tudo isso e se Tormund e Beric haviam sobrevivido ao ataque, pois a carta de Gendry nada mencionava. Pensando bem não podia nem ter certeza se o próprio Gendry ainda vivia. _Pela sua velocidade deveria está vivo_ , Jon se permitiu um sorriso.  
        Não dormira quase nada naquela noite, mas foi com grande alegria que Jon quebrou o jejum e mandou selar seu cavalo. Os Imaculados tinham feito um bom trabalho e como o cortejo era pequeno, eles avançaram com certa facilidade até Winterfell. Daenerys estava ao seu lado dessa vez, com a cabeça erguida, mas não dissera uma palavra até eles avistarem o castelo ao longe.  
        - Então foi ali que você cresceu? - falou com a voz quebradiça.  
        - Sim. - respondeu, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.  
        Ela sorriu com seu sorriso.  
        - Parece silencioso. - Dany observou.  
        - Os nortenhos não são de muitas palavras.  
        Ao redor de Winterfell haviam montado muitos acampamentos, tendas e mais tendas com suas bandeiras a vista. Os Arryn ainda estavam ali, com seus principais vassalos, os Royce, os Corbray e os Hardyng, havia também mais casas nortenhas além das que Jon tinha abrigado quando partira. Viu bandeiras Hornwood e Reed que não estavam ali antes. Quando a comitiva chegou aos portões de Winterfell Jon sentiu que podia respirar pela primeira vez desde que Tio Benjen o salvara.


	2. Daenerys I

Drogon e Rhaegal haviam se encolhido no lado do castelo oposto ao que o acampamento se encontrava. Ela viu um fluxo constante de carroças saindo de um portão lateral da fortaleza em direção a uma estradinha local. Os portões de Winterfell pareciam recém construídos, mas ainda assim se abriram rangendo. Uma vez admitidos no pátio, Dany passou os olhos por seu redor e pousou-os na pequena comitiva que os aguardava para recebê-los: duas garotas ladeando um rapaz sentado. Todos desmontaram e Missandei listou:  
        - Aqui está Rainha Daenerys da Casa Targaryen, a Primeira de Seu Nome, Nascida da Tormenta, Khaleesi dos Dothraki, A Não Queimada, Mãe dos Dragões, A Quebradora de Correntes, Mãe dos Escravos, Rainha de Meeren, Rainha dos Ândalos e dos Roinares, Protetora do Reino.  
        Enquanto Missandei enunciava seus muitos títulos, Dany avaliou o garoto numa estranha cadeira com rodas embaixo. Deveria ser Lorde Stark, mas Jon o pintara mais novo do que ele aparentava, percebia-se que ele era alto até mesmo estando sentado. Falando em altura, Lady Stark também a surpreendera postada ao lado irmão caçula; era esguia e bela, " _Deve ter uns dez centímetros a mais que eu_ ", pensou, Lorde Tyrion nunca mencionara sua beleza e destreza e Jon Snow mal falava dela. Pra falar a verdade, Dany agora raciocinara que nem sequer sabia que era ruiva e se sentiu extramente intimidada com a aura Real que emanava da figura. Arya fora a única que atendera às suas expectativas, era pequena e se assemelhava bastante ao meio irmão, tinha o rosto solene dos Stark e os mesmos olhos cinzentos dele. Reparou que ela não vestia roupas de senhora, mas carregava uma finíssima espada na cintura juntamente com uma adaga de cabo muito bem trabalhado. Era canhota, Dany notou.  
        Todos fizeram suas cortesias a Dany primeiro, como era esperado.  
        - Sua Graça - disse Bran, ao beijar-lhe a mão sendo o último a cumprimentá-la.  
        E então ela pôde observar o encontro de Jon Snow com sua família.  
        - Arya! - Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer antes da garota pular-lhe no pescoço.  
        O Rei Jon permitiu-se um sorriso que Daenerys nunca tinha visto antes e segurou a irmã num abraço longo antes de colocá-la no chão e embaraçar seus cabelos. A garota sorriu com o gesto e os olhos de Dany voltaram a Lady Stark enquanto Jon continuava:  
        - Vejo que ainda tem sua espada...  
        - Meu bem mais precioso, Sua Graça.  
        Enquanto os irmãos trocavam intimidades e risadas, Sansa Stark permanecia impávida, o queixo erguido, nenhum sorriso e um olhar frio em direção ao bastardo. Ela não tirou os olhos dele e o avaliava atenta e minuciosamente. Dany sentiu um arrepio na sua espinha que não sabia dizer se era a corrente de ar que circulava no pátio ou o azul cortante dos olhos da moça, mas agradeceu que ele pôde passar despercebido dada a enorme quantidade de roupas que vestia.  
        - Bran! - Jon o encarara. - Muito bom vê-lo em casa! - E o abraçou.  
        O rosto do garoto, ao contrário do de Sansa que parecia aço e analisava cada expresão de Jon ou do de Arya que era só sorrisos, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção sequer. E foi com uma voz ainda mais sem emoção que ele disse:  
        - Precisamos conversar.  
        - Muito em breve - o Rei sorriu para ele segurando seu rosto.  
        E então ele deu um passo para o lado, os olhos no chão, o sorriso morrendo em sua face. Daenerys notou que seu rosto enrubescera e que ele adiou o máximo que pôde subir o olhar e encontrar o da meia-irmã. Ele estava nervoso, ela podia sentir. Quando finalmente o cinza dos olhos dele mirou o azul dos dela, ela disse:  
        - Meu Lorde - Num silvo tão baixo e cortante que se fosse palpável teria tirado um naco das bochechas dele e fez uma reverência.  
        Nenhum sorriso e nenhum calor. Ele comprimiu os lábios e em seguida abriu a boca para falar algo, mas tornou a fechá-la puxando a ruiva para um abraço no qual ela sequer fizera o esforço de tocá-lo. Ela estava furiosa e o desconforto dele era notório, ele queria agradá-la. Soltou-a.  
        - Sansa - ele disse, com um aceno de cabeça e se retirou o mais rápido que pôde para o que parecia ser o grande salão.  
        Dany não sabia o que esperara daquele reencontro, mas definitivamente não era aquilo. Ela virou para a sua própria comitiva e os convidou a seguir Jon para um ambiente mais acolhedor. Lady Stark se postou ao seu lado e caminhou com ela, fazendo o que se esperava de uma boa anfitriã.  
        - A viagem foi tranquila, Sua Graça? - Perguntou num tom muito mais dócil, beirando o amável.  
        - Sim, os ventos foram bondosos e a estrada até aqui foi tranquila. - disse Dany tentando disfarçar que a súbita mudança de entonação da garota lhe causara um espanto.  
        - Fico feliz em saber - rebateu a ruiva cruzando o portal para o grande salão.  
        Daenerys agradeceu a temperatura mais amena, ali dentro era de fato agradável e nem metade das lareiras estavam acesas. A mesa alta, claramente da família Stark em seus banquetes, estava farta de comida e viu ali o Rei Jon conversando alegremente com um casal. Um rapaz gordo como um porco acompanhado de uma mulher de feições angulosas e sem graça. À sua aproximação, o rapaz a avistara e encerrara a conversa.  
        - Sua Graça! Este é Samwell Tarly, o Sam, ele serviu comigo na Patrulha da Noite e esta é Goiva. - Introduziu Jon - Sam, Goiva, esta é Rainha Daenerys da Casa Targaryen.  
        Dany entregou a mão para o rapaz beijá-la e depois abraçou a moça numa tentativa de ser simpática, o Norte até agora não lhe fora agradável, mas o fato dele ser um Tarly a deixara ainda mais inquieta.  
        - Vamos almoçar? - disse Jon guiando-os para a mesa já posta.  
        Sor Jorah, Sor Davos, Lorde Tyrion, Missandei e Lorde Varys se juntaram a eles pouco depois assim como os parentes de Jon. Comeram em silêncio por um tempo, todos cansados, e ela ouvira histórias dos nortenhos depois. Então, Lady Sansa, que pouco falara durante a refeição aproveitou um momento em que só se ouvia talheres rapando nos pratos e discorreu:  
        - Preparei o quarto do pai para você, Meu Lorde, - seus olhos alcançando os de Jon Snow e pela segunda vez naquele dia perdendo todo o calor que tinham - achei que gostariam de descansar após uma jornada tão grande. E o quarto do Rei Robb está preparado para a Rainha Daenerys com um bom banho quente pronto para ser tomado. - Acrescentou com um sorriso carinhoso quando olhou para Dany.  
        Vendo que Jon nada tinha a dizer e assim que os olhos da irmã tinha saído dos dele, ele tornara a encarar seu prato, Dany agradeceu um pouco ressentida de não ter ficado com o melhor quarto, mas achou que não era ocasião para brigar por picuinhas.  
        - Muito atencioso de sua parte, Lady Stark. E meus companheiros?  
        - Já têm aposentos adequados preparados, Sua Graça.  
        - Ótimo! - Respondeu Dany um pouco mais alto do que pretendera e com um pigarro continuou: - Recolherei-me agora, onde nos encontramos hoje à noite para começarmos os planos?  
        - Na sala de artefatos. - disse Jon Snow.  
        E Lady Stark lhe completou:  
        - Mandarei prepará-la agora mesmo.  
        Com um aceno Dany se levantou.  
        - Anya, acompanhe a Rainha à seus aposentos. - E se levantando em seguida, Lady Stark voltou ao gélido pátio.  
        Com o queixo erguido, Daenerys Targaryen flutuou para um corredor lateral em direção ao seu quarto acompanhada da servente que lhe guiava. _Ou o quarto do Rei Robb_ , bufou. A banheira que estava lá fumegava e com a ajuda de Jhiqui Dany despiu-se e entrou na água, grata pelo calor. Dispensando sua companheira Dothraki, Dany se permitiu algumas lágrimas ao pensar em Viserion, lembrando-se de como ele era pequenino e dourado ao nascer. " _Se eu olhar para trás, estou perdida_ ". Respirando fundo, ela submergiu e ficou ali no calor por alguns segundos.  
        - Meu filho - sussurou emergindo.  
        Somente agora reparara que estava com a mão no ventre e, então, a noite com o Rei do Norte começara a reprisar em sua cabeça. Fora ardente e quente, muito diferente da ternura que sentia ao ter Khal Drogo dentro de suas entranhas ou do divertimento que era Daario Naharis. Não tivera a chance ficar a sós com Jon Snow desde a fatídica noite, mas ela estava ansiosa para ter uma nova oportunidade. Foi com um sorriso no rosto que ela chamou Jhiqui de volta para ajudá-la a vestir-se e Dany já estava com um estado de espírito bem melhor do que tivera nesses últimos dias de viagem quando penteava os cabelos.


	3. Sansa I

Depois de se certificar da quantidade de comida que fora evacuada para Correrrio naquela manhã, Sansa se recolheu em seu quarto. Era vizinha de porta da Rainha dos Dragões e aquilo não lhe agradava. Se sentou na nova escrivaninha, quer dizer, nova em seu aposento, e molhou a pena no tinteiro. Ela fizera questão de supervisionar pessoalmente o escoamento de suprimentos para o inverno mesmo sabendo que haviam pessoas competentes para a tarefa em Winterfell. Meistre Wolkan havia lhe tratado bem desde os tempos que Roose Bolton administrava o castelo e já havia se oferecido para assumir a tarefa, mas desde a execução de Mindinho que ela estava sedenta para ocupar a mente. Então ela levara o golpe de que Jon havia dobrado os joelhos para a Targaryen e em seguida a Muralha caíra; mediante tamanhas desgraças, Sansa acolheu o serviço de bom grado.  
        Com um pequeno suspiro, pôs-se a trabalhar, anotando e somando números. Ali ela documentava a quantidade de hóspedes, a quantia de armamentos produzidos no dia, a quantidade de animais e comida e tudo o mais que podia contabilizar. Achou que a mãe estaria orgulhosa onde quer que estivesse, há tempos Sansa perdera o hábito de rezar, tanto para os deuses antigos como para os novos. Às vezes se encontrava com Bran e passava alguns minutos sentada com ele embaixo do Represeiro de Winterfell, mas logo depois ele se recolhia sem nada dizer para conversar com Sam. Sam e Goiva lhe faziam companhia nas refeições já que ambos os seus irmãos pareciam não se importar muito com comida e Brienne se recusava a se sentar na mesa Stark do salão principal. O pequeno Sam já começava a cambalear por aí e era o único que lhe trazia sorrisos a boca ultimamente.  
        Ela pensou em como fora assustador e satisfatório ver dragões com os próprios olhos. Sentiu-se numa das canções que ela tanto gostava anos antes, lembrou-se de querer ser Jonquil. Mas a canção da sua vida era uma tragédia. Como Jon pôde dobrar os joelhos? Robb pelo menos ficara conhecido como Rei Robb, O Jovem Lobo; herdaria Jon o título de Torrhen Stark? Seria ele Jon Snow, O Rei que Ajoelhara? Aquilo a machucara tanto que ela própria mal comia, seus vestidos já começavam a ficar folgados dada sua perda de peso. Olhou por cima do ombro para o espelho de sua penteadeira e achou que estava começando a parecer doente. _Ela_ vencera a Batalha dos Bastardos, Jon dissera ele mesmo. Ela praticamente entregara-lhe o título de Rei do Norte, defendera-o dos ataques dos senhores do Vale e dos próprios nortenhos enquanto ele estava fora e para quê?  
        Uma batida na porta sobressaltou-a.  
        - Entre - disse, a cabeça baixa, os olhos ainda no pergaminho.  
        Ouviu passos, mas a visita parou e sem se anunciar ficou esperando que ela terminasse de escrever. Somente depois de arrematar a quantidade de comida ainda a ser transportada para Correrrio foi que ela levantou o olhar. Certamente não esperara que fosse ele, afinal não era do feitio de um Rei esperar e, então, com desdém ela lembrou-se que ele não era mais Rei. Ela se levantou de imediato, lembrando-se das boas maneiras, e com uma reverência disse:  
        - Meu Lorde.  
        - Não há guardas na sua porta. - Ele disse em seu habitual tom sombrio que ela agora se dava conta que sentira muita falta.  
        - Não, meu Lorde.  
        - Pode parar com isso? - E visto que ela franzia a testa sem entender, ele continuou: - Me chamar de meu Lorde. Não é do seu feitio.  
        - É apropriado ao seu título, meu Lorde. - Disse ela impassível, botando gelo em sua voz.  
Ele comprimiu os lábios e espremeu um pouco os olhos, estava ficando irritado.  
        - Não gosto do fato de você não ter guardas... onde está Brienne?  
        - Treinando, ocupada, não sei. - Ela sentiu uma raiva brotar dentro de si, o coração martelando suas costelas. - Não tenho muita gente disponível para a função, preciso de seguranças nos acampamentos, nos depósitos de comida, na Estrada do Rei, pessoas em Correrrio...  
        - Ainda assim, acho que essa não é uma decisão sensata. - Ele segurou seu penetrante olhar com dignidade.  
        - Bem, visto que você não dialoga comigo antes de tomar as suas decisões, meu Lorde, não me sinto inclinada a compartilhar as minhas.  
        Ele sentira o golpe, desviara o olhar pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto e ela acolheu o pequeno triunfo.  
        - Sansa... É... É complicado. - Jon encarava os sapatos, balançando a cabeça em negação.  
        - Este é um dos motivos primordiais para se debater questões com seus conselheiros, meu Lorde. - Atirou.  
        - Tem razão, - finalmente erguendo a cabeça. - mas, é só que...  
        - Você precisa dos dragões? - ela completou, cedendo um pouco à pena, na tentativa de ajudá-lo.  
        Ele enrubesceu como ela jamais vira alguém enrubescer antes. Já vira o Rei Robert rubro de cerveja, já vira Jeyne Poole rubra depois de dar uns beijinhos em Robb, vira seu próprio rosto rubro em lágrimas depois de sua lua de mel com Ramsay; achava que aquilo lhe chocara tanto por que, de fato, nunca vira Jon Snow envergonhado antes. Nunca o tivera como irmão antes de ele partir para a Patrulha e o tivera como aliado de guerra por um tempo curto demais para ter a chance. O que era aquilo em seu rosto? Paixão? Amor?  
        - Entendo. - Ela disse, numa voz menos firme do que planejara. Saíra quase quebradiça.  
        Jon passa a mão no rosto respirando fundo.  
        - Precisava ajoelhar-se? - Ela continuou, agora arisca.  
        - Como assim?  
        - Poderia tê-la pedido em casamento. - Sansa disse num tom de quem se vê obrigada a explicar algo óbvio.  
        - Casar? - Ele rebateu estupefato.  
        - Sim, meu Lorde, poderiam governar Westeros juntos sem quebrar o orgulho nortenho.  
        Ele apenas ficou ali, parado, olhando-lhe boquiaberto. Passaram alguns segundos se encarando sem nada dizer, mas Sansa sabia que as faíscas que saíam de seus olhos eram notáveis e visto que Jon não conseguia formar uma sentença ela encerrou sua agonia.  
        - Agora, se me dá licença, meu Lorde, eu tenho trabalho a fazer.  
        A ruiva tornou a se sentar e o antigo Rei preferiu sair sem dar sua última palavra.

Naquela noite Sansa dera a desculpa de que precisava organizar a partida dos Cavaleiros do Vale e se fizera ausente do primeiro conselho de guerra em Winterfell. Não sabia se ia conseguir se controlar na frente da Rainha e estava tentando aprender a não questionar Jon na frente de estranhos. Ainda não tivera a chance de conversar com Lorde Tyrion que sempre lhe fora gentil em Porto Real e saber detalhes do assassinato de seu pai e de Joffrey. Perguntaria-o na manhã seguinte. Uma vez que seu pretexto era real, ela mandara convocar Lorde Royce e Lorde Hardyng para jantar com ela dentro do castelo a fim de acertar detalhes.  
        - Lorde Robin já está a caminho de Correrrio. As temperaturas no Vale não permitiam que ficasse muito mais. - disse Lorde Royce antes colocar uma enorme garfada de carne de veado na boca.  
        - Bom saber! - ela sorriu gentilmente. - Estou certa de que todas as provisões necessárias foram evacuadas, certo?  
        - Oh, sim! - disse Harrold Hardyng sorrindo.  
        Que o jovem era muito galante e bonito Sansa já tinha observado antes, mas as covinhas em suas bochechas era algo que ela não havia percebido e agora podia sentir um calor subindo-lhe o pescoço. Ela deu graças a Deus pelas poucas velas acesas no grande salão, fez esforço para não se perder no azul dos olhos do rapaz e forçou-se a prestar atenção no que ele dizia:  
        - As provisões foram evacuadas muito antes do pequeno Lorde. Já devem ter chegado nas Terras Fluviais, um corvo lhe chegará a qualquer momento, tenho certeza, minha Senhora.  
        - Excelente. Espero que seus homens possam começar a marchar na primeira luz, sim?  
        - Com certeza. Os planos estão traçados, o Fosso já está em posse dos Manderly... deixarei metade de meus homens nas Gêmeas e a outra seguirá para Correrrio, minha Senhora. - Lorde Royce soltou um arroto depois do grande gole da cerveja preta que havia tomado e desculpou-se.  
        Aquele era seu último afazer do dia e ela se viu grata quando chegou a hora de se despedir dos lordes e se aconchegar em suas cobertas.  
        - Boa noite, minha Senhora, - disse Harry com um beijo demasiado longo em sua mão. - espero que tornemos a nos ver.  
        - Boa noite, meu Lorde.


	4. Tyrion I

\- A ideia de Sansa Stark de evacuar o Norte para Correrrio foi brilhante. - disse ele não deixando escapar a leve revirada de olhos de sua Rainha. - Verme Cinzento diz que estará lá em alguns dias.  
        Missandei ficara muito feliz em saber que o Imaculado havia sobrevivido afinal. Ele agora marchava para as Terras Fluviais e deixara o exaurido Rochedo para trás, não tendo nenhuma outra opção uma vez que a frota que o levara havia sido destruída pelo babaca Greyjoy. Jon Snow que só agora levantara a cabeça desde o começo do conselho completou:  
        - Ótimo! Os Cavaleiros do Vale marcham amanhã, meistre Wolkan me diz que os nortenhos estarão preparados para partir em uma mudança de Lua e depois todos podemos nos juntar a eles.  
        - Uma vez em Correrrio - disse Sor Jorah, que parecia de excelente humor sentado ao lado do rapaz Tarly. - qual o plano?  
        - Penso - disse Tyrion - que não podemos deixá-los descer abaixo do Gargalo, é muito arriscado.  
        - Quando as forças da sua irmã vão se juntar a nós? - questionou Daenerys.  
        Sua autoritária Rainha não parava de lançar olhares ao antigo Rei do Norte desde o começo da reunião. " _O bastardo bonitão_ ", pensou Tyrion com um veneno que não sabia ele de onde vinha. Ele havia flagrado a fuga do garoto para o quarto dela na viagem de volta da Muralha e desde então acalentava uma grande bola de fogo em seu âmago. Com um suspiro ele respondeu.  
        - Não sei se podemos confiar na palavra de Cersei, ela traiu aliados muito melhores por muito menos.  
        Ele pensou em como a irmã fora tola ao dar poder ao Alto Pardal e em como fora tola ao explodir o Grande Septo de Baelor. Ela achava que substituíra Tywin a altura, como estava equivocada.  
        - Realmente não podemos - Varys veio em seu auxílio. - e ainda não sabemos para onde foi Euron Greyjoy.  
        - Se tem juízo está em Essos - riu-se Jorah.  
        - Aquele nunca foi famoso por ter juízo... - Tyrion argumentou.  
        - Penso - disse um ainda apático Jon Snow. - que devemos nos dedicar a construir armas de obsidiana e de fogo e treinar todos os que forem aptos a lutar, a batalha terá local no Ramo Verde.  
        - Decerto. Mas temos que nos preocupar com o que Cersei está planejando. - ponderou Daenerys.  
        Os olhos violetas da Targaryen se estreitaram ao dizê-lo, ela não estava esquecida que viera para Westeros para sentar-se no Trono de Ferro e não para lutar com Caminhantes Brancos.  
        - Está parecendo Sansa... - sussurrou Jon Snow, mas somente Tyrion e Sor Davos puderam ouvi-lo.  
        - A ameça ao Norte é eminente, podemos nos preocupar com a Rainha do Sul mais tarde. - respondeu Varys. - Mas soltarei passarinhos por todo reino para saber o que ela planeja.  
        - Muito bom! - disse Dany se levantando. - Com isso, encerramos nossa noite, senhores.  
        Tyrion deixou-se ficar para trás e quando ficou sozinho naquela sala sombria demais para o seu gosto, bem não só aquela sala, o castelo todo era sombrio demais pro seu gosto, serviu-se mais um cálice de vinho. Não era da Árvore mas era doce e bom, perguntaria à Senhora de Winterfell se ele poderia ter um barril para si. Não tivera tempo de falar com ela ainda, mas imaginou que se se dirigisse para o salão principal a encontraria jantando com Lorde Royce, não era tão tarde assim. Quando saiu bamboleando porta afora com suas atrofiadas pernas, ele esbarrou num vulto que passava no corredor.  
        - Lorde Tyrion! - dissera o vulto, exasperado. - Me desculpe!  
        - Lady Stark! É justamente quem eu procurava! - disse Tyrion se sentindo subitamente nervoso.  
        - Deve ser seu dia de sorte, então, não? - ela sorriu com polidez fazendo-lhe a cortesia.  
        Seus cabelos ruivos estavam embriagantes à luz dos archotes de Winterfell, Tyrion a achou bonita mas lânguida, já não era a mesma criança com quem se casara, o sofrimento de seus anos sem Eddard Stark estava em seu rosto. Imaginou brevemente o que a garota havia passado nas mãos de Ramsay Bolton, a reputação do bastardo nunca fora das melhores, e o anão sentiu um arrepio trespassar seu corpo.  
        - Me acompanha aos meus aposentos? - ela continuou, dada a demora dele para responder.  
        - Seria meu prazer. - eles seguiram juntos pelo castelo. - Me deixa muito feliz ver que você está bem. - ele começou e Sansa parou de chofre.  
        - Lorde Tyrion, permita-me desculpar-me. - ela o interrompeu. - Agora vejo que você apenas tentou fazer minha vida melhor em Porto Real e eu agi como uma menina mimada na época.  
        Os olhos dela encontraram os dele com tanta veemência que ele que se sentiu envergonhado sem nem saber o porquê. E foi encarando os sapatos que ele prosseguiu:  
        - Não fiz mais que minha obrigação - ele levantou a cabeça. - e você não tinha nenhum motivo para confiar em Lannister nenhum.  
        Ela sorriu um pouco e assentiu. Eles se separaram na soleira de sua porta quando a garota, a garota não, a mulher, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha que o deixou envergonhado mais uma vez e desejou-lhe boa noite.

Quando Tyrion deitou-se em sua cama, desejou uma puta. Sentiu saudade da finada Ros com a moita ruiva entre as pernas e a memória dela trouxe-lhe ódio de Cersei. Ele vinha matutando há dias o que ela estaria tramando; seria ingenuidade da parte dele acreditar que ela lutaria por eles. Contudo, se Cersei estava mesmo grávida, seria capaz de mover céus e terras pela criança. " _O último Lannister_ " ele podia ouvir ecoar em sua cabeça na voz da irmã. Levantou-se e se serviu de mais um pouco de vinho, muitas coisas estavam travando batalha em sua cabeça, ele precisaria beber ainda um bocado para finalmente pegar no sono.  
        Quando se viu desejando que a biblioteca de Winterfell não tivesse pegado fogo, uma coisa nova chegara para ele ler. Meistre Wolkan adentrara seu quarto com um castiçal na mão e lhe entregou uma carta sem selo de nenhuma casa escrita na pior versão da pior caligrafia que Tyrion conhecia e aquilo o pegara de surpresa.

"Estou a caminho. Deixei Cersei para trás. Winterfell em 4 dias se a neve estiver amena, 5 se não."

        Não tinha assinatura e nem precisava, aquele bilhete certamente fora escrito pela mão esquerda de Jaime Lannister. O anão sentiu então o coração martelar em suas orelhas e, olhando para seu cálice vazio, chegou a conclusão de que ainda beberia muito mais para conseguir descansar.


	5. Theon I

Ele não era mais Fedor, tinha certeza disso. Esses últimos dias ele só respirara sal, podia sentir o gosto do sal na sua boca o tempo todo. A viagem a Pyke estava demorando mais do que o normal, afinal ele não podia arriscar passar próximo da baía do Água Negra, era perto demais de Porto Real; sua missão para resgatar Yara era de um sigilo profundo, não arriscaria ser pego no meio do caminho. A embarcação era pequena, facilmente tripulada por poucos homens e passara despercebida até mesmo pelos Degraus. Ele tomaria porto na Árvore, sob pretexto de comércio, para reabastecer seus suprimentos e retomar sua viagem. Já fazia alguns dias que seu estômago havia se aquietado com o balanço do mar, não sabia o por quê dele ter estado tão irritadiço se na ida e volta para Mereen resistira com bravura.  
        Theon tinha feito uma honesta amizade com Donel, seu capitão. Em outras épocas, o antigo Theon, o Theon antes do Fedor, jamais entraria num barco da Frota de Ferro sem ser o capitão, mas ele já não tinha mais esses orgulhos inúteis, não depois de deixar Euron levar Yara. A determinação que vira nos olhos de Jon Snow para não matá-lo por proteger sua irmã fora assustadora. Ele não lembrava jamais de ter visto Jon Snow e Sansa Stark no mesmo ambiente em Winterfell, exceto pelas refeições formais, em toda a infância deles, " _Nunca foram irmãos_ ", Theon pensou. Mas ainda assim Jon fizera o sacrifício por ela e isso levara Theon a correr atrás de Yara.  
        - As manhãs em Dorne são sempre ensolaradas... - disse Donel, o suor escorrendo-lhe o rosto.  
        E antes que Theon pudesse se repreender já estava dizendo as palavras Stark.  
        - O inverno está chegando.  
        O céu estava de um turquesa profundo, com poucas nuvens e o calor não perdoava mesmo nas primeiras horas da manhã. A nuca de Theon já começava a arder e ele sabia que ficaria vermelha, então enrolou um pano velho qualquer no pescoço. Apesar de tudo, ele gostava da costa de Dorne, o mar estava sereno e o vento favorável na maior parte dos dias, nas noite eles paravam um pouco. O avanço ali era bom, deveriam chegar na Árvore em poucas horas. A tripulação estava ansiosa para comprar barris e barris do Dourado da Árvore, contudo ficou claro que o sonho não seria realizado já na primeira vista do porto.  
        - Nunca o vi tão pacato - comentou o primeiro imediato Harrag, os dentes vermelhos de folhamarga.  
        Aquilo não era bom presságio. O comércio na Árvore estava escasso, o que fazia sentido, o país todo estava sentindo seus anos de guerra. As putas se atiraram em cima deles ao desembarcarem do Alvorada, o maior mercado da ilha tinha várias lojas fechadas e os poucos empórios que vendiam vinhos os tinham em quantidades limitadas. Não demorou muito para eles reabastecerem seu navio e retomarem viagem, algo que não pareceu levantar suspeitas visto que muitos o faziam, com apenas três pequenos barriletes do Dourado. Dada a pouca quantidade, nenhum foi aberto no resto da viagem, mas guardados para serem vendidos a preços exorbitantes mais tarde.  
        - É uma excelente oportunidade... - dissera Donel.

O dia-a-dia no mar estava fazendo Theon voltar a se sentir um Greyjoy, mas cada vez que chegava mais perto das Ilhas de Ferro mais temor sentia em seu assustado coração. Não sabia se Yara estava viva e, se estivesse, em que condições estaria. Ela lhe odiaria por tê-la abandonado? Ficaria feliz por ele ter retornado para resgatá-la? Entenderia seu ponto de vista? Não sabia dizer, a irmã tinha um gênio forte, um gênio de ferro e sal e não aprendera a ponderar como os Starks como ele. Theon sentiu um aperto no peito com o nome de Robb, ele perdera até o filho por sua culpa. Sacudindo a cabeça, Theon afastou o pensamento sombrio, tinha que se manter focado na sua missão.  
        A costa oeste de Westeros era pouco velejada em comparação com o volume de embarcações que eles tiveram que evitar no Mar Estreito e, assim, a segunda perna da sua viagem foi bem mais tranquila que a primeira, acima de Lannisporto não encontraram ninguém. Pyke apareceu ao longe no meio de uma manhã sombria, já não estavam mais em Dorne e a chuva os castigava desde a noite anterior. Theon a acolheu de bom grado, o sul do país lhe deixara rosado e queimado, e Donel parecia mais à vontade na chuva, afinal, nas Ilhas de Ferro chovia com frequência. Cada vez que a ilha parecia maior, o coração de Theon diminuía com o que estava por vim, mas a pouca quantidade de navios o fez ficar de olhos bem atentos já no porto.  
        - Príncipe Theon - as pessoas sussurravam enquanto ele e sua comitiva saltavam da embarcação ancorada.  
        - Onde posso encontrar Aeron Cabelo-Molhado? - Perguntou sem tentar se esconder, seria inútil agora, ao encarregado de Fidalporto.  
        - Ele tem passado muito tempo na Torre do Mar desde que Euron foi embora.  
        - Euron já partiu?  
        - Ele partiu logo depois de vocês, meu jovem, para pegá-los... onde está a Princesa Yara? - ele disse, averiguando os companheiros de Theon.  
        Então Euron não retornara a Pyke e não enviara Yara tampouco. Theon tentou não transparecer que aquilo lhe pegara de surpresa.  
        - Ela está com a Rainha dos Dragões, lhe ajudando na guerra.  
        E, sem mais delongas, Theon saiu decidido para encontrar seu tio Aeron, a cabeça a mil. Onde Euron haveria de estar se não nas Ilhas de Ferro com o povo que o coroou rei? Estariam ele e Cersei planejando algo maior? Tivera Euron fugido dos Caminhantes Brancos e ido parar em Essos? Onde estava Yara? Sem se preocupar mais em se esconder, pois ele sabia que apesar de ter sido eleito pelo voto, Euron não era amado ali, Theon caminhou a passos largos para a Torre de Mar em busca de respostas. Não foi difícil achar Cabelo-Molhado, as pessoas facilmente indicaram onde o velho maltrapilho se encontrava e Theon pediu para seus companheiros lhe aguardarem enquanto ele tinha uma palavra com o tio.  
        - Pequeno Theon - disse na voz falha usual que Theon atribuía ao grande consumo de água do mar do sacerdote. - não achei que tornaria a vê-lo.  
        - Como pôde coroar um regicida? Um fratricida! - questionou sem cerimônias.  
        - Você é jovem, alteza, e não se criou aqui, pouco entende das tradições...  
        - Eu sei como as tradições funcionam, meu tio, e você deu o trono ao homem que assassinou seu irmão!  
        - Ora, você esteve ausente sua vida toda, não tem como saber que nunca fomos irmãos, nem eu, nem Euron, nem Balon, nem Victarion, nunca houve fraternidade entre nós.  
        - Mas, ainda assim... - começou com raiva porém foi interrompido.  
        - BASTA! - disse Cabelo-Molhado - Não vou me explicar para uma criança... agora me diga, o que faz aqui?  
Theon engoliu os desaforos que estavam na sua boca e depois inspirou e expirou algumas vezes.  
        - Você se corresponde com Euron? - perguntou não satisfeito com o desfecho da primeira parte da conversa.  
        - O Rei não me dá satisfações - deu de ombros.  
        - Sabe para onde ele está indo? Onde está Yara? - ele sentiu a urgência na própria voz.  
        - Yara não estava com você? Você perdeu sua própria irmã?  
        - Euron nos emboscou semanas atrás, não tenho notícias dela desde então... - Theon baixou a cabeça e massageou a testa para aliviar o cansaço.  
        - Bem, o que está morto não pode morrer.  
        Foi mais por hábito que Theon respondeu, sabendo que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada do sacerdote.  
        - Mas volta a se erguer, mais duro e mais forte.


	6. Jon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdão pela demora, esse capítulo demorou para ser domado.

Jon acordou ainda na madrugada e o castelo estava relativamente silencioso. Ele tivera uma noite de sono terrível, não sabia se fora a pequena discussão com Sansa ou se era o fato de estar deitado na cama do pai. Ele não se lembrava do que tinha sonhado, mas sabia que Catelyn e todo o seu desprezo pelo bastardo estiveram nele. Sabia que seria inútil tentar dormir de novo, então levantou-se para uma caminhada na madrugada. Desceu as escadas e seguiu em direção ao pátio para encontrar um pequeno movimento ali, seus olhos atraídos como um ímã para os cabelos vermelhos no portão. Já estava claro, mas o Sol ainda não saíra, o que fazia Sansa acordada a essa hora? Jon caminhou em sua direção.  
        - Meu Lorde - disse um rapazote com quem Sansa aparentemente conversava e então ela virou-se.  
        - Meu Lorde - Sansa cumprimentou-o com uma cortesia.  
        - Lady Stark - Jon disse e notou que eram as primeiras palavras que falara no dia, sua voz saiu torpe demais. - quem é este?  
        - Meu Lorde, esse é Harrold Hardyng, veio prestar suas despedidas, os Cavaleiros do Vale estão de saída.  
        Jon percebeu que Sansa corara com um sorriso bobo ao dizer o nome do jovem, lembrou-lhe Dany ao cumprimentá-lo após sua noite de amor e aquilo desagradou-o. Jon analisou melhor Harrold Hardyng e achou as covinhas em seu sorriso ridículas, sentiu uma súbita vontade de esmurrá-lo e ao ver a expressão assustada no rosto de Sansa, ele imaginou que devia ter deixado suas emoções transparecerem no rosto. Se recompondo, Jon cumprimentou o rapaz.  
        - Bem, Harry, - Jon odiou como ela o chamou de "Harry" - boa viagem!  
        Ela saiu em direção ao pátio e Jon só se demorou o suficiente para ecoar os desejos de boa viagem antes de seguir atrás da garota. Uma vez no grande salão, Sansa parou em frente a uma lareira e aqueceu as mãos, quando ele alcançou-a ela disse:  
        - O que quer comer, meu Lorde? Posso ir na cozinha providenciar agora mesmo.  
        Jon segurou as mãos dela nas dele esfregando-as, ele estava de luva afinal, e, agora que parou para pensar, achou que nunca havia segurado as mãos dela antes. Sentiu que a coisa ficara estramanhente íntima e as palavras lhe escaparam da boca antes que pudesse segurá-las.  
        - Vamos lá juntos, pode ser?  
        - É a pele que eu fiz para você. - ela disse não dando sinais de que ouvira o que ele dissera antes, os olhos fixos no seu peito.  
        Era a primeira vez que Jon a via desarmada desde que chegara em Winterfell no dia anterior e ele se permitiu um sorriso, Sansa também sorriu um pouco antes de recolocar o ferro no rosto. E com um solavanco inesperado, ela tirou as mãos das de Jon.  
        - Vamos, então, meu Lorde.  
        O sorriso dele morreu no caminho para a cozinha.

Mais tarde naquele dia ele encontrou com Samwell Tarly. Ele só agora realizara o quanto sentira a falta do amigo e estava muito feliz com a pequena família que o rapaz estava construindo. O pequeno Sam perambulava pelos corredores com Goiva em seu encalço e as risadas deles ecoavam trazendo vida ao sombrio castelo. Jon se sentia na obrigação de informar a Sam que a Rainha Daenerys queimara seu pai e irmão vivos, mesmo que ele provavelmente já soubesse.  
        - Sam, preciso te contar uma coisa... - ele comentara, a voz séria.  
        - Eu também, inclusive vim aqui a pedido de Bran, ele deseja conversar com você.  
        - Sam... - Jon tentou argumentar mas o amigo interveio.  
        - O que quer que seja pode esperar, Jon.  
        Ele adorou como Sam o chamara simplesmente de Jon, por que até Arya lhe chamara de meu Lorde, mesmo que em tom de brincadeira. Com um suspiro ele concordou e seguiu o rapaz para a antiga sala de artefatos, a agora sala do conselho de guerra. Sansa colocara uma enorme mesa no centro, com muitos castiçais, e uma mesa de banquete de apoio para colocar vinhos e frutas. Ao adentrar no recinto, franziu o cenho, achava que só encontraria Bran ali, mas Lorde Tyrion, Lorde Varys, a Rainha Daenerys e um estranho se juntaram ao garoto. Ele e Sam tomaram seus lugares.  
        Jon observou que o vinho já havia sido servido e que o cálice a sua frente estava cheio. _Isso é coisa de Tyrion, beber às dez horas da manhã_ , pensou.  
        - Bom dia, - disse Bran, no mesmo tom sem emoção de ontem. - eu convoquei todos vocês aqui por que Samwell e eu precisamos revelar a vocês algumas coisas. Este é Howland Reed, ele vai nos ajudar também.  
        Jon examinou Howland Reed. Reed, sabia que esse era o sobrenome dos cranogmanos, e Howland tinha todo o esteriótipo, baixinho como era. Não podia imaginar qual o motivo daquela inusitada reunião.  
        - Para os que não sabem - continuou Bran - eu agora sou o Corvo de Três Olhos e assim sendo posso vislumbrar coisas já passadas. Jon, chegou a hora de você saber sobre seus ascendentes.  
        Os olhos do garoto - do garoto não, há muito Bran já era homem - se fixaram nos dele com tanto impacto que Jon sentiu um calafrio. Ele imediatamente se virou para o tal Reed, seria sua mãe uma Reed? E qual seria então o por quê desse circo todo?  
        - Jon, - chamou-lhe seu irmão - você não é filho de Lorde Eddard Stark.  
        Ele sentiu o cenho franzir mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, e a respiração pesar. Lorde Eddard não era seu pai? Então ele era Jon Snow, filho bastardo de Howland Reed? A confusão na cabeça de Jon estava só começando quando Bran prosseguiu:  
        - Mas você é Stark ainda assim, você na verdade é meu primo, és filho de Lyanna Stark.  
        Lorde Tyrion e a Rainha Daenerys deviam estar ainda mais confusos do que ele por estarem ali e Jon se surpreendeu quando a próxima voz que ele ouviu foi a de Lorde Varys.  
        - Lyanna Stark teve um filho? Impossível!  
        - É verdade - o estranho falou pela primeira vez - eu estava lá.  
        O clima na sala ficou pesado, Jon ouvia o coração bater nos ouvidos e não conseguira formar uma só frase até então, Lorde Varys pareceu inquieto com a informação e Jon podia jurar que vira Lorde Tyrion sorrir brevemente.  
        - Uma vez que a Rebelião de Robert se terminou, Ned, eu e mais quatro seguimos para Dorne para resgatarmos Lyanna que estava presa na Torre da Alegria. Lá a encontramos a beira da morte, exaurida pelo parto, um bebê nos braços. - E cabisbaixo sussurrou: - Ned me fez jurar que jamais contaria essa história.  
        - É verdade - Bran confirmara - eu vi o ocorrido.  
        - Então, - Jon finalmente encontrou a voz, ainda cético de tudo, e disse em tom de desafio: - quem é meu pai?  
        - Rhaegar Targaryen. - Lorde Tyrion respondeu se esforçando para manter o semblante sério. - Estou certo, não estou? Não foi esse o motivo da guerra? Ele sequestrou Lyanna Stark!  
        - Correto - respondeu Howland.  
        Um silêncio incômodo pairou no ambiente e, finalmente, seus olhos travaram nos de Dany. Ele sentiu a respiração faltar, seu pai não era seu pai, mal sabia como estava lidando com aquilo e agora Dany seria sua tia? Quando aquele pensamento chegou na sua cabeça ele soube que era verdade, logo depois de deitar-se com ela Jon havia sentido que algo estava estranhamente errado. Se sentiu sujo, muito sujo; resfolegando pesado ele finalmente sabia quem era, não era Jon Snow.  
        - Então, - disse Jon, forçando-se a raciocinar - eu sou Jon Sand? Sou sobrinho da Rainha Daenerys?  
        - Não e sim. - Fora Sam que respondera a pergunta.  
        Jon o olhou com uma interrogação na expressão e com cuidado o rapaz desenrolou dois pergaminhos gastos e entregou-os ao bastardo. O primeiro era uma anulação de casamento, afirmava que ali estava dissolvido o casamento do Príncipe Rhaegar com a Princesa Elia Martell e que apartir da data ambos os seus filhos seriam ilegítimos. Ele ficou confuso acerca do que fazer com aquela informação e passou o papel para a Rainha Daenerys, que ele achou que seria alguém que poderia se interessar pelo assunto. Ele observou ela franzir a testa com seriedade ao ler as informações que estavam ali.  
        Descendo o olhar para o segundo pergaminho Jon sentiu o próprio queixo cair. Era uma certidão de matrimônio perante os deuses antigos, ali estava legitimada a união de Lyanna Stark com o príncipe herdeiro. Ele, afinal, era um filho legítimo. Deixando o braço cair ao lado da cadeira Jon encarou o, até minutos atrás, meio irmão; o rosto de Bran continuava impávido, o de Jon lacrimejava, aquilo não podia ser verdade.  
        - Não pode ser verdade.  
        - Mas é, - o Corvo de Três Olhos afirmou. - eu presenciei tudo isso. Você não é e nunca foi Jon Snow, seu nome de verdade é Aegon Targaryen.  
        Jon sentiu a vista escurecer e antes de apagar notou que alguém puxara abruptamente o pergaminho de sua mão.


	7. Sansa II

Sansa estava caminhando entre tendas no acampamento acompanhada de Brienne. A barra o vestido já estava empapada de neve e começava a grudar em seus tornozelos, aquilo estava aborrecendo-a. Já era perto do meio dia, contudo quase não se via o Sol; as nuvens estavam densas mas pelo menos não chovia. Ela levantara-se extremamente cedo para pode ser despedir de Harry. Como uma garotinha tola ela sentiria falta dos galanteios do jovem, ele e o pequeno Sam eram as únicas coisas que a faziam sorrir ultimamente.  
        - Brienne, aqui ficava o acampamento dos Cavaleiros do Vale... dê ordens para erguerem umas tendas para a Patrulha da Noite. Edd me escreveu dizendo que finalmente evacuou todos os suprimentos de Castelo Negro e ele e seus homens estão vindo para cá.  
        - Farei-o imediatamente, minha Senhora.  
        - Excelente! Agora, se me der licença, vou ter uma palavra com Lorde Glover.  
        Com um aceno de cabeça, Brienne se afastou para delegar suas instruções. Sansa parou de frente a tenda e olhou para as botas, estavam sujas, mas ela não se importou e entrou assim que fora anunciada.  
        - Boa tarde, Lady Stark.  
        - Boa tarde, Lorde Glover.  
        - Vinho? - o careca perguntou, prestativo.  
        Sansa não estava à vontade ali, o embate com ele no Bosque Profundo ainda estava fresco em sua mente. Ela não o havia perdoado por não lutar na Batalha dos Bastardos, seu coração encolhia só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com Jon. Desejou pela milionésima vez que tivessem designado a função de "chefe dos nortenhos" para Lady Lyanna. Com um suspiro Sansa assentiu com a cabeça. Ele serviu um cálice e convidou-a para sentar, o que ela aquiesceu com polidez.  
        - Bem, Lorde Glover, em que pé estamos na organização da partida dos nortenhos?  
        - As provisões da Última Lareira e de Karhold ainda estão no caminho, as da Ilha do Urso também, mas essas vão de navio... - ele começou e Sansa permitiu-se um grande gole, estava ansiosa para sair dali. - tirando isso o Forte do Pavor acaba de ser selado e evacuado completamente, os derradeiros devem chegar aqui em dois dias.  
        - Ainda teremos de esperar o pessoal que vai trancar a Última Lareira e Karhold, certo?  
        - Exato, o que deve levar mais uma semana, talvez mais.  
        Sansa esvaziou o cálice e Lorde Glover o encheu novamente com rapidez.  
        - A Patrulha da Noite pôs-se em marcha finalmente, também devem chegar em uma semana. - E acrescentou mais para si mesma do que para Lorde Robett: - Essa será uma longa semana.  
        - Os Flint e os Cerwyn partirão amanhã, estão desarmando o que for possível do acampamento já hoje.  
        - Excelente, agora sem os Cavaleiros do Vale e com parte dos nortenhos indo, posso começar a dispensar o pessoal de Winterfell. Se possível eu gostaria de enviar com vocês os armamentos extras daqui, as forjas do castelos estão trabalhando a todo vapor produzindo cabos de espadas e adagas e hastes de flechas. Em Correrrio poderemos juntá-las à obsidiana que já foi minerada de Pedra do Dragão.  
        - É possível sim, minha senhora, falarei com Lorde Cerwyn agora mesmo.  
        Sansa esvaziou o que ela já não sabia se era o segundo ou o terceiro copo de vinho e se levantou.  
        - Muito obrigada, Lorde Glover, se precisar de algo não hesite em me chamar, acho a caminhada até aqui revigorante.  
        - Com certeza, minha Senhora.  
        Com uma pequena reverência ela saiu da tenda para o ar frio da tarde. Estava faminta - não havia comido desde que quebrara o jejum mais cedo com Jon nas cozinhas - e mesmo apesar do frio sentia calor no rosto. " _Bebi muito vinho em pouco tempo com a barriga vazia_ ", pensou. Ela olhou ao seu redor para ver se Brienne estava ao seu alcance, mas dada a falta de sucesso ela se dirigiu ao portão da fortaleza sozinha para encontrar um pequeno aglomerado do pessoas. Estranhando o movimento, ela apressou o passo e uma figura maior do que todos lhe chamou atenção.  
        - Não, - ela disse consigo mesma - não pode ser.  
        Mas era, Sandor Clegane estava ali e agora que estava perto o suficiente, ela distinguiu Tormund.  
        - Tormund! - ela chamou quando achou que podia ser ouvida.  
        - Sansa! - o selvagem nunca a chamava pelo seu título - Não estão querendo deixar a gente entrar.  
        Ela não sabia quanta saudade tinha sentido daquele homem e do seu fortíssimo sotaque, mas seus olhos voltaram para o Cão. Ele encarava os sapatos, não parecia muito confiante. Ela se pegou sorrindo um pouco, mas ao passar a vista pelo grupo viu que haviam alguns feridos e um rapaz vinha sendo arrastado numa maca. Ela se virou para os guardas no portão.  
        - Lomas, deixe que entrem e vá imediatamente chamar meistre Wolkan, diga para encontrar-me nos meus aposentos. - o rapaz saiu em disparada portão adentro e Sansa se virou para Tormund: - tragam este por aqui e junte seus feridos no grande salão, mandarei o meistre para atendê-los lá assim que este coitado seja checado.  
        Tormund apenas deu um aceno forte com a cabeça e começou a puxar a maca do rapaz atrás dela. Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar no seu aposento o meistre já estava lhes esperando e de prontidão perguntou o que aconteceu.  
        - A Muralha caiu - disse Tormund sem muito floreio - eu consegui descer as escadas bem a tempo, Beric não teve a mesma sorte. Quando cheguei no chão, o Cão estava puxando um pedaço de madeira das entranhas do garoto. Eu não achei que ele fosse viver, mas ainda se atreveu a pedir para o chefe Pyke escrever uma carta antes de apagar mais tarde naquela madrugada.  
        Meistre Wolkan o desenrolou de suas peles e ele não estava vestindo nada por baixo, aparentemente tinham usado suas roupas para amarrar o ferimento na altura do apêndice. Em outras épocas Sansa teria se virado com a nudez do rapaz, mas agora já não mais se importava. O doutor começou a desfazer o "curativo" e até mesmo ela sabia que não estava nada bom.  
        - O Cão o carregou nos ombros nas primeiras horas por que não podíamos parar, aquelas coisas atrás de nós, mas então o frio cedeu e os Outros pararam de nos seguir e retornaram para o pé da Muralha. Então pudemos improvisar uma esteira e arrastamos ele para cá, todo dia pensava que ele não ia mais respirar, mas todo dia ele estava respirando, esse filho da puta.  
        - O frio ajudou a manter o sangue dele dentro, não me aparenta ter uma hemorragia severa para esse tamanho de corte, teve muita sorte. - o meistre desenrolou um veludo com muitas ferramentas esquisitas e se voltou para eles - Não vai ser uma coisa agradável de assistir, se quiserem se retirar.  
        - Eu ficarei - Sansa achara o rapaz bonito e estranhamente cativante.  
        - Tou fora - riu-se o ruivo, porém antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta Sansa o chamara de volta.  
        - Espere! Como é o nome dele?  
        - Gendry.  
        Gendry? Aquele nome lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar mas não lhe deu muita atenção. Ela estava ansiosa para conversar com o Cão de Caça, mas se sentiu compelida a segurar a mão do estranho. Torceu para que ele não acordasse quando o meistre fosse costurá-lo e cauterizá-lo e ele não o fez completamente, mas abriu os olhos ainda meio inconsciente algumas vezes durante o procedimento e encarou-a por alguns instantes. Ela tentou sorrir para confortá-lo e quando as roupas novas que ela mandara trazer para ele estavam terminando de serem colocadas Arya entrou num rompante em seu quarto.  
        - Gendry! - ela soltou num desabafo e por um momento Sansa achou que ela fosse chorar, mas era Arya afinal e esta nova Arya é que não choraria mesmo.  
        Quando a irmã correu para a beira da cama do paciente, ela associou o nome à pessoa. Gendry fora o companheiro dela que a Patrulha da Noite vendera para Melisandre. Havia se esquecido dessa parte da história.  
        - Vou deixá-la sozinha. - Ela disse se esgueirando pela porta que o meistre deixara entreaberta.

Ainda que ansiosa para falar com o Cão, Sansa se dirigiu à cozinha, sua barriga roncava e a cabeça estava leve, num início de embriaguez. Desejou que tivesse limões em Correrrio quando ela chegasse lá, pois em Winterfell não se via limões em meses e ela daria tudo por um pedaço de torta. Comeu até um pouco demais e já começava e se sentir mais dona de seus pensamentos quando caminhou para o grande salão a procura de Clegane, mas fora parada pelo furdunço na sala do conselho de guerra. Primeiramente se sentiu ofendida de não ter nem sido convidada para o conselho de guerra, porém ao ver que Jon parecia ter perdido os sentidos ela esqueceu-se do orgulho. Sansa assistiu Sam jogar um cálice de vinho no rosto de Jon acompanhado de alguns tapas e então ela pôde ver o cinza dos olhos dele. Estava prestes a entrar na sala quando se sentiu empurrada para o lado por algo peludo.  
        - Fantasma, - ela sussurrou aturdida - quem deixou você entrar no castelo?  
        O lobo sentou-se do lado da cadeira de Jon e rosnou até mesmo para Sam quando ele tentou se aproximar.  
        - Fantasma, - Jon ecoou o seu questionamento - quem deixou você entrar no castelo?  
        Então Lomas chegou ofegante para justificar que o lobo derrubara-o quando ele estava fechando a porta depois de acolher o pessoal de Atalaialeste do Mar e saíra em disparada para lá. " _Ele sabia que tinha algo errado_ ", pensou e sentiu saudades de sua Lady.  
        Ainda aturdido Jon alisou o dorso do animal e se levantou apoiando-se nele. Ele não olhou para ninguém na sala ao soltar:  
        - Eu preciso ficar sozinho para digerir tudo isso...  
        - Tem certeza? - perguntou Sam.  
        - Tenho. - Jon respondeu colocando firmeza na voz.  
        Nesse meio tempo Sansa passou a vista na sala. Bran mantinha a mesma expressão que tinha desde que chegara, a Rainha Daenerys não pareceu se abalar nem um pouco com o ocorrido, apenas revezava o olhar entre dois pergaminhos com Lorde Varys empoleirado em seu ombro fazendo o mesmo. Apenas Sam e Tyrion pareciam se importar com o desmaio de Jon. Jon então se virara para sair, ainda se apoiando na fera quando a viu na soleira e parou de chofre.  
        - Sansa, - ele disse, o vinho ainda escorria pelo seu rosto - poderia me acompanhar até meu quarto?  
        Ainda confusa com toda a situação e com um pouco de álcool no cérebro ela assentiu repetidas vezes sem conseguir formar uma palavra. Fantasma saíra primeiro da sala e assim que os dois começaram a andar pelo corredor ele acompanhou Jon do outro lado. Ela esperou que o Rei falasse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou em silêncio até a grande suíte que antes era dos pais dela. Ela parou a porta, incerta se ele queria companhia ou não afinal e ele só percebeu quando se sentou na cama.  
        - Entre - quebrou o silêncio finalmente - e feche a porta atrás de você.  
        Sansa se sentiu muito estranha, na verdade constrangida, de estar sozinha com Jon naquele quarto, parecia muito inapropriado, mas como poderia ser inapropriado se eles eram irmãos? Afastando aquele pensamento da cabeça ela pegou um pano que estava na mesa e entregou a Jon para ele se limpar, todavia o jovem apenas o segurou e seguiu encarando a parede, os lábios levemente entreabertos.  
        - O que houve Jon?  
        Ele nada respondeu, para ser sincera ela não achava que ele a tinha ouvido. Doida para sair daquele momento estranho ela se sentou ao lado de Jon na cama, tomou o pano de sua mão e puxou o rosto dele para encará-la e começou ela mesma a limpá-lo. A estranheza não diminuiu no ambiente, aliás, se sentiu de repente muito ciente da proximidade deles e do calor que Jon parecia emanar.  
        - Eu não sou seu irmão. - ele disse finalmente, quando ela terminou.  
        - Como assim?  
        - Sou filho de Lyanna Stark com Rhaegar Targaryen.  
        - Quê?  
        - Bran viu e um tal de Howland Reed confirmou...  
Um silêncio imperou no ambiente enquanto eles se encaravam.  
        - Somos primos - ela sussurrou se sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável e lembrando de como ele segurara suas mãos mais cedo para aquecê-las.  
        Sansa sutilmente colocou uma pequena distância entre eles e analisou a barra suja de seu vestido.  
        - E, Rhaegar anulou seu casamento com Elia Martell e casou-se com Lyanna Stark. Sam trouxe as certidões da Cidadela. - ele soltou num bufo.  
        Ela subiu sua cabeça rápido demais para encará-lo e sentiu o quarto girar um pouco. Fechando os olhos para raciocinar, ela disse ainda encarando a escuridão.  
        - Você então é o legítimo herdeiro do Trono de Ferro?  
        Sansa abriu os olhos e viu o cinza dos dele muito mais perto do que esperava, ele havia se aproximado nesse meio tempo.  
        - Sim. Meu nome é Aegon, por sinal.


	8. Cersei I

        Ele sentia a garganta doer, passara toda a manhã vomitando bile por que nem o desjejum conseguira tomar. Estava perdendo o peso que ganhara desde que Robert morrera com rapidez e começara a reparar que estava com o ventre um pouco inchado, porém não sabia se estava vendo coisa onde não tinha. Já fazia mais de uma semana que Jaime a abandonara para ir atrás do pérfido anão e só de se lembrar daquilo achou que ia vomitar mais uma vez, mas ela era Cersei Lannister, a Leoa do Rochedo, não vomitaria ali na Sala do Trono.  
        - Lorde Caron, quantos homens posso esperar das Terras da Tempestade? - disse pondo imponência na voz.  
        - Uns três mil, Sua Graça.  
        - Bom, muito bom... com a força Lannister, o que restou da Campina, os seus homens, os homens Greyjoy e a Companhia Dourada escorraçaremos a puta Targaryen e a sua corja dothraki daqui. Que ela e o dito Rei do Norte se escafedam lutando contra os Outros, uma vez que eles tiverem fracos, os encurralaremos no Gargalo.  
        "Se levarem a vadia Stark com eles, um tanto melhor", pensou.  
        - Majestade, - Qyburn se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - mensagem urgente para Sua Graça.  
        - Agora, se me permitem, meus Lordes, uma Rainha grávida precisa repousar. - Tentou colocar um tom amigável na voz.  
        Ela desceu do Trono de Ferro e seguiu para a sua sala de uso pessoal acompanhada de sua Mão. Ela se sentou na cadeira de sua escrivaninha e involuntariamente foi pegando o cálice para bebericar o vinho, mas quando o alcançou estava vazio. Ela dera ordem para não deixarem álcool as suas vistas, não estava sendo nada fácil sobreviver os longos dias dessa guerra sem um gole ou outro. Ela acariciou o ventre, onde achava que estava começando a aparecer.  
        Qyburn depositou um pergaminho na sua frente que ela habilidosamente desenrolou.

"Atraquei em Volantis. Dois dias para abastecer e retornar.  
Euron Greyjoy"

        Um sorriso subiu-lhe a boca, o ouro dos bravosi valeria a pena, ela tinha certeza. As vinte mil espadas da Companhia Dourada seriam dela, homens leais e que odiavam os Targaryen desde a Primeira Rebelião Blackfyre. Iria mandar colocar as cabeças do Duende, de Sansa e da vadia dothraki em estacas nas muralhas da Fortaleza Vermelha, todos iriam testemunhar o que acontece com quem tentava cruzar o seu caminho, se é que o destino dos Tyrell não já lhes tivesse ensinado a lição. O sorriso do seu rosto morreu em um pequeno arroto que a deixou embaraçada na frente de sua Mão, mas o velho fez que não ouviu.  
        - Sua Graça, além disso, Sor Forte acaba de me informar que há chegada a hora.  
        - Deveras? - o sorriso voltou. - Mande-me trazer um desjejum e avise a ele que estarei descendo assim que terminá-lo.  
        Cersei comera um pouco de pão com mel de abelha, uns nacos de queijos e alguns damascos. Se certificara de mastigar tudo muitas vezes para facilitar a saída caso viesse a vomitar e foi com um excelente humor que ela desceu as escadarias e dirigiu-se às masmorras. Ela havia prometido, afinal, àquela septã maldita que seu rosto seria a última coisa que veria e assim faria.  
        Ela destrancou a porta e um cheiro terrível invadira suas narinas. Unella agora estava despida ainda amarrada a sua cama, ninguém a soltara para ir ao banheiro e ela urinara e defecara ali mesmo, era a fonte do fedor. A mulher estava magra e pálida, por um momento Cersei achou que ela já estivesse morta, mas reparou no pequeno movimento de seu abdômen ao respirar. Notou também que ela já não tinha alguns dedos da mão e ao aproximar-se viu que o rosto estava completamente desfigurado, abria o olho direito um tantinho de nada, contudo fora o suficiente para perceber que havia alguém ali.  
        A mulher se debateu um pouco na cama, incapaz de reconhecer quem era a silhueta que a cercava. A Rainha achou estranho ela só ter notado agora a sua presença, mas dado o filete de sangue que escorria de suas orelhas, deduziu que a mulher estava surda. Isso não era bom, se a septã não podia vê-la nem a ouvir, como ia reconhecê-la? Com os dedos Cersei forçou o olho roxo e inchado da mulher a se abrir o que ela respondeu com uma tentativa de berro, mas parecia que já não tinha forças para falar. Ao encará-la ela se sentiu poderosa, uma leoa pronta para abater sua presa.  
        - Dê-me uma faca. - ela pediu para Sor Guarda Real que a acompanhava.  
        Sentiu o aço frio na mão e antes de dar o golpe de misericórdia ela analisou o que antes fora um corpo. Unella tinha o braço direito quebrado num ângulo estranho, a mão esquerda ainda conservava o dedo mindinho, no pé direito tinha o dedão, o esquerdo já não tinha mais. Com uma sensação de adrenalina viciante, Cersei então disse.  
        - Minha promessa está paga. - E fez um rasgo de orelha a orelha na mulher.  
        Ela assistiu enquanto o corpo perdia força ao se afogar no próprio sangue e divertiu-se enquanto a septã se debatia. Cersei enxugou o sangue que havia em sua mão num pano qualquer e se dirigiu a saída uma vez que a vida abandonara sua prisioneira. Pensou em aproveitar que estava ali para visitar Ellaria Sand, contudo haviam assuntos mais urgentes a serem tratados ainda naquela manhã. Quando ela chegou de volta a sua sala o seu convidado já estava lá lhe aguardando e ela desejou novamente um gole de vinho.  
        Já não era mais a jovem que se casara com Robert, a política estava começando a afadigar-lhe, como Tywin governara por tanto tempo? Cersei atravessou o recinto com passos largos, a fim de acabar logo com aquilo e dispensou Qyburn antes de apertar a mão do estranho.  
        - Sua Graça - o homem dissera ao cumprimentá-la.  
        Ele era da mesma altura dela, os cabelos e barbas já brancos e sua pança e roupas sugeriam que ele era endinheirado, mas suas maneiras revelavam suas raízes pobres. A Rainha encaixou um delicado sorriso no rosto e foi com a voz um pouco baixa que respondeu.  
        - Me disseram que o senhor é estudioso de mapas, seu Estrabão.  
        Era uma de suas estratégias, ao falar baixo forçava as pessoas a realmente prestarem atenção no que ela falava, achava que aquilo inspirava poder e assim, apesar de suas feições amigáveis naquele momento, se sentia ameaçadora.  
        - Sim, senhora, Sua Graça. - o velho respondeu, não parecia muito confortável.  
        - Sente-se - ela disse polidamente - e lhe direi por que eu o convoquei aqui.  
        - Estou mesmo curioso, majestade, o que mais Sua Graça pode querer de mim senão um mapa? Mas fico intrigado acerca do que deseja mapear... Não há nada nos Sete Reinos que já não esteja registrado em papel!  
        - Aí é que o senhor se engana, seu Estabrão, eu preciso que o senhor realize uma missão extremamente sigilosa para mim e com a maior urgência possível!  
        - Sim, senhora, o que desejar, Sua Graça.  
        - Quero que mapeie todo o castelo e suas dependências.  
        - Que castelo, Sua Graça?  
        - Este castelo, a Fortaleza de Maegor, a Fortaleza Vermelha... como quer que chame.  
        - Oh! Sim, sim, sim... como quiser! - o velho atropelou-se. - Quando quer que comece?  
        - Imediatamente! - e abaixando um átimo de volume ela completou: - quanto tempo acha que deve levar?  
        - Com alta precisão? Três ou quatro semanas, tem muito o que ser explorado aqui e imagino que há muitas passagens que a maioria nem sabe que existem.  
        - Com toda certeza, - ela começou, mais letal a cada sílaba - você tem duas semanas, não preciso de alta precisão... lhe pagarei muito bem, não se preocupe, e enquanto trabalhar para mim morará aqui, você e toda a sua família.  
        Cersei demorou o máximo que pode nas últimas palavras para que ele entendesse a ameaça e que ela não estava ali para negociar. Apenas assentindo, o cartógrafo balbuciou que começaria os preparativos agora mesmo.  
        - Lembre-se do sigilo, nem mesmo sua mulher e filhos podem saber disso. - ela enfatizou antes de abrir a porta para seu Estrabão passar. – Trate de arrumar um álibi, tenha um bom dia.  
        - Igualmente, Sua Graça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdão outra vez, o Carnaval... ah, o Carnaval... me atrasou um pouquinho, mas não em esqueço de vocês.


	9. Jaime I

Jaime tinha achado que congelaria quando passara sorrateiramente pelo Fosso Cailin, mas o frio que fazia às muralhas do castelo de Lorde Cerwyn o fazia bater o queixo. Definitivamente não havia trazido peles o suficiente para aquele clima. Cada dia que passava ele sentia mais falta de Bronn.  
        - Merda. – Ele soltou baixinho enquanto tentava se enrolar melhor no manto com apenas a mão esquerda.  
        Fazia mais de ano que perdera a mão direita e ele ainda não se acostumara. Ter servos e escudeiros o tempo todo facilitava demais, Jaime quase não precisava fazer nada por si só, exceto mijar.  
        Mais dois dias e ele estaria em Winterfell; aquele pensamento lhe excitava na mesma medida que lhe assustava. A primeira vez que vira a Mãe dos Dragões tentara lhe atravessar com uma lança, Sansa Stark deveria estar culminando um ódio sem igual de Cersei desde que o pai perdera a cabeça e não achava que o Rei do Norte teria amor por ele.  
        Sua aposta repousava toda e completamente em Tyrion. Sabia que Brienne interviria em seu favor, mas não achava que a opinião de uma guarda-costas importaria num conselho acerca de seu destino, “ _Não_ ”, pensou “ _devo ter uma audiência com Tyrion_ ”. Seria sua única chance.

Ele havia tirado sua mão de ouro durante toda a viagem, achava que seria muito facilmente reconhecido como Regicida com ela. Mantivera-se afastado da Estrada do Rei durante todo o trajeto, mais ainda depois do Tridente. Ele notara o intenso movimento para o sul desde sua travessia, mas não tinha ideia de qual seria o plano da rainha dothraki. O Fosso estava ocupado por homens Manderly, Jaime reconhecera no brasão o Tritão, o que o surpreendera novamente e o Castelo de Cerwyn estava quase inabitado – por isso ele agradeceria aos deuses se acreditasse em algum.  
        Dada às circunstâncias, Jaime se sentiu confortável para acender uma pequena fogueira e estava aconchegado em suas peles bem próxima a ela. Essa noite seria muito melhor que a passada, pelo menos o fogo manteria a enorme alcateia que parecia estar rondando-o todas as noites desde que subira o Gargalo.  
        - Dois dias. – disse para si mesmo antes de cair no sono.  
        A viagem do dia seguinte fora árdua e cansativa, ele sentia que seu próprio cavalo estava cansado de tanta neve. Pelo menos de manhã ele não se tremia todo. A Estrada estava ainda mais movimentada, bandeiras do Vale de Arryn trafegavam a passo lento rumando ao sul. “ _Estão evacuando o Norte_ ”, concluiu.  
        Mas onde estavam indo? Para Harrenhal? O Olho de Deus congelaria no auge do inverno e a comida seria escassa lá, não. Ficar no Fosso também não era muito inteligente, com os pântanos que o circundava não seria possível construir acampamento para toda a população nortenha... O Rochedo estava exaurido, no Vale congelariam antes de ultrapassarem os Portões da Lua. O local mais fértil, com rios caudais e mais quente a se refugiar seria Correrio. Estariam os Stark marchando finalmente contra os Frey? Jaime torceu para que sim, nunca simpatizara com aquela laia e imaginar Lothar e Walder Negro mortos o divertia.  
        O dia em marcha o exaurira mais uma vez. Não se atrevera parar para comer, mascara pequenos pedaços de carne de veado quando sentira fome, mas sua comida estava escassa. Quando finalmente saiu da Estrada do Rei e rumou na conhecida estrada que levava para Winterfell ele desmontou.  
        - Um dia. – ele disse, na prece diária, enquanto montava acampamento.  
        Jaime sentia câimbras e dores nas pernas. Suas nádegas reclamavam de passar o dia todo numa sela. E a coluna protestava de sua péssima postura. Ao finalmente deitar-se na neve no pé de um frondoso carvalho, ele se permitiu relembrar daquela estrada.  
        A última vez que estivera nela, estavam rumando todos ao Norte para que Robert, O Bêbado, pudesse convidar Eddard, O Correto, para ser sua Mão. Foi com um aperto no coração que Jaime se lembrou que ainda tinha três filhos naquela época. Tommen era nada menos que uma criança gorducha todo empacotado na neve, Myrcella transpirava gentileza ao costurar vestidos com a agora Lady de Winterfell e até mesmo pensar em Joffrey fazia o coração dele apertar.  
        Foi relembrando bons momentos dos três pequeninos correndo e brincando pela Fortaleza Vermelha que Jaime adormeceu naquela noite.

Ele não sabia exatamente que fazer quando avistou o castelo ao longe no dia seguinte, evitara ao máximo ter que pensar naquilo, mas agora já não tinha como fazê-lo. Como ele conseguiria adentrar as muralhas e falar com Tyrion antes que o levassem diante da Senhora de Winterfell, ou pior, da Rainha dos Dragões?  
        Bem, chegara exatamente no dia que dissera a Tyrion que chegaria, será que o anão tomara providências para que nada de mal lhe acontecesse? Era só o que ele poderia esperar. Confiando que sem sua mão dourada e com sua nova barba, nenhum guarda fosse lhe reconhecer de imediato, Jaime rumou aos portões.  
        - Bom dia, senhores! – disse ao se aproximar dos dois guardas que estavam postados na entrada e desmontando. – Lorde Tyrion Lannister está me esperando.  
        - Você é o armeiro que ele contratou? – questionou o da direita, mais robusto que o outro.  
        - Precisamente! – rebateu, enfiando o coto do braço mais afundo nas vestes.  
        O gordo virou para o outro e acenou com a cabeça e este saiu em disparada.  
        - Lorde Tyrion deu ordens para que não deixasse você esperar muito no portão e que levássemos você diretamente para a sala de forja especial.  
        Jaime assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o guarda, que deu ordens para outros assumirem seu posto, por um caminho lateral que não ia ao pátio principal do castelo. “ _Tyrion sabe o que está fazendo_ ”, pensou. O rapaz o deixou numa sala que tinha todos as ferramentas que um armeiro poderia precisar, mas era numa parte de Winterfell que Jaime nunca vira antes.  
        O frio era grande ali o que o fez desejar que a lareira estivesse acesa e, justo no momento que seu estômago dava um grande ronco, um serviçal entrou com uma bandeja farta de almoço. Uma vez que a comida estava posta na pequena mesa quadrada do recinto, o rapazote acendeu o fogo e o ambiente se encheu de calor. Mesmo quando o menino havia se retirado, ele não teve coragem de desenrolar seu braço de suas vestes. Apenas ficou ali parado, esperando e torcendo para que tivesse mesmo sido Tyrion que arranjara tudo aquilo.  
        Mas não foi Tyrion que bateu na porta, todavia era deveras um velho conhecido. Com a careca tão lustrosa quanto Jaime se lembrava e os perspicazes olhos violetas o avaliaram. Antes que Jaime pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Varys começou:  
        - Você veio aqui para matar a Rainha?  
        - Acha que sou tolo assim?  
        - Acho que Cersei é artificiosa. – rebateu, com a sua voz de tom sutil porém letal.  
        - Não posso discordar... – ele permitiu-se um sorriso. – onde está Tyrion?  
        - A caminho, a mensagem chegou a mim primeiro.  
        - Era assim na Fortaleza Vermelha, por que seria diferente em Winterfell?  
        Jaime então sentou-se na mesinha e começou a comer um pedaço de pão. Estava faminto.  
        - Você não parece muito bem. – reparou Varys.  
        - Cruze Westeros inteiro sozinho com uma mão a menos e vamos ver como você fica... – ele replicou com a boca cheia.  
        - Por que não veio de barco?  
        - Realmente me toma por um tolo! – ele riu novamente. – Que barqueiro passaria dias comigo sem saber quem eu sou?  
        Ele exibiu o coto e Jaime ainda tinha o braço no ar quando a porta se abriu novamente e um anão bamboleou para dentro por dela. Os Lannister se encararam por um momento e Jaime então disse:  
        - Olá, irmãozinho.


	10. Daenerys II

\- Não vou ceder meu trono para ele numa tecnicalidade! – disse para Tyrion, depois que tiveram a sala para si.  
        - Não estou sugerindo que ceda, Sua Graça.  
        - A notícia se espalhará, de um jeito ou de outro, não há como evitar! – começou exasperada. – A não ser que...  
        - A não ser que nada! – sua Mão cortou-a.  
        - Os nortenhos só me apoiam por causa do Rei do Norte e – e adicionou um pouco de veneno na voz – por conta da Senhora de Winterfell... se eles souberem que ele tem uma melhor reivindicação ao trono que a minha, tudo está perdido.  
        - Não acho que Jon Snow tenha ambições de comandar os Sete Reinos. – ponderou Tyrion.  
        - Mas sendo filho de Ned Stark, ele se sentirá no dever de servir se for este o seu lugar. – contrapôs Lorde Varys, que estava imóvel ao seu lado e nada falara desde que ela abaixara os papéis na mesa.  
        - Terei de me casar com ele, - disse Dany ainda com raiva de toda a situação, mas secretamente animada com a ideia. – é o único jeito.  
        - É, realmente a saída mais fácil, contudo, irá Jon Snow casar-se com sua tia?  
        - Ele pode estar inclinado a se casar comigo, aconteceram coisas que você não sabe... – disse em tom de seriedade.  
        - Que você dormiu com ele no navio? Nós sabemos.  
        Varys concordou com a cabeça e a boca de Dany abriu para rebater, contudo, nada saiu dela. Vendo que ela não tinha o que falar, o careca iniciou:  
        - Ele não sabia de sua ascendência na época, duvido muito que ele queira casar-se com sua tia, mas já com sua prima...  
        - Prima? – questionou Lorde Tyrion. – Que prima?  
        - Sansa Stark. Uma beleza nortenha com os ruivos cabelos Tully... fiquei sabendo que a amante selvagem dele também era ruiva, _beijada pelo fogo_ , como eles dizem. Jon Snow e Sansa Stark nunca foram criados como irmãos, não há nenhum laço fraternal na relação deles, não me digam que só eu que observei isso?  
        - Sim, - concordou Dany, a fúria da situação aumentando em seu âmago. – eu observei a bizarra interação dos dois em nossa chegada e como ele correu para os braços dela depois do breve desmaio.  
        - Exato, são parceiros, aliados de guerra... Sansa Stark é a chave do Norte, é a chave do Vale e com seu Tio Edmure solto do Rochedo Casterly é também a chave das Terras Fluviais. Jon Snow só precisa jogar a carta de “herdeiro Targaryen” para que os outros reinos chutem Cersei e apoiem ele.  
        - Tudo isso me parece bastante estapafúrdio, - rebateu Tyrion. – por mais que não sejam irmãos, não consigo ver Sansa se casando com Jon.

Não fora uma tarefa fácil para Dany controlar sua fúria e dormir naquela noite. Lembrou-se de como seu irmão Viserys se entregava fácil ao ódio, “ _Você não quer acordar o dragão, não é?_ ”, e respirou fundo para não seguir os passos dele. Na manhã seguinte ela pensaria no que fazer quanto a nova linhagem de sucessão.  
        Entrou num sonho ruim, em que ela estava montada em Drogon e a Senhora de Winterfell estava amarrada num poste na sua frente. Ela queria queimá-la viva, não gostara dela desde que vira como ela parecia ter a realeza correndo por suas veias e agora aquela menina queria tirar-lhe o que era seu por direito? Quando estava prestes a berrar “Dracarys”, surgia então um galante Jon Snow, na pele de Aegon Targaryen, com Fantasma ao seu lado, vestindo uma armadura negra com um dragão de três cabeças de rubis cravejado em seu peito. Era a armadura de Rhaegar, a que ela tanto ouvira falar na infância, a que ele usara na Batalha do Tridente. Carregava a espada de aço valiriano na mão, um arco na outra.  
        Ele caminhou em direção a ela, passando direto por Sansa que não chorava nem esperneava, apenas a encarava com o conhecido olhar de ferro. Fantasma parou ao lado da ruiva, montando guarda.  
        “Jon”, Dany sussurrou no sonho “veio aceitar minha proposta? Reinará junto comigo?”.  
        E num movimento mais rápido do que poderia ter sido possível, ele atirou uma flecha no peito dela.  
        Dany acordou de supetão suando frio. O coração martelando-lhe as costelas. Saiu debaixo das cobertas e caminhou um pouco pelo aposento sacudindo a cabeça.  
        - Foi apenas um sonho. – disse a si mesma, respirando calmamente.  
        Em seguida, deu ordens para que um banho lhe fosse preparado e depois dele não se demorou muito se arrumando, correu para quebrar o jejum. Nem o Rei do Norte nem a Lady de Winterfell estavam à mesa. Ela sentou-se com Lorde Tyrion e Lorde Varys, com Arya Stark e Missandei.  
        - Bom dia, Sua Graça. – todos se levantaram à sua entrada.  
        - Bom dia!  
        A refeição seguiu tranquila, a que tudo indicava Arya estivera ocupada com um amigo adoentado e não estava ciente das novas. Dany agradeceria aos deuses por aquilo. Missandei também precisava ser atualizada no assunto. Uma vez que todos estavam satisfeitos, Lorde Tyrion a convidou para uma pequena conferência matutina e, apenas dispensado a Stark, eles seguiram para a antiga sala de artefatos.  
        - Como Lorde Varys já deve estar ciente, - Tyrion começou assim que todos se acomodaram – meu irmão Jaime largou finalmente as saias de Cersei e está vindo para Winterfell.  
        O anão então entregou-lhe um pergaminho abarrotado e que ela leu com dificuldades.  
        - Perdoe a caligrafia, Sua Graça, ele perdeu a mão direita recentemente... – Tyrion gracejou. – eu recebi a mensagem ontem e teria lhe passado de imediato, mas não houve tempo dada as reviravoltas do dia. Enfim, ele deve estar chegando aqui amanhã.  
        - Seu irmão? Que tentou me assassinar na única vez que nos encontramos? Está querendo asilo aqui? – ela riu. – Tem certeza de que essa mensagem é dele?  
        - Quase certeza, Sua Graça.  
        - Eu não recebi nenhuma notícia de algum cavaleiro viajando para o Norte de meus passarinhos, Sua Graça. – completou Lorde Varys.  
        - Bem, ainda que seja ele, o que ele pode estar querendo com sua vinda para cá? – questionou-se, Dany. – Seria a intenção dele vim como amigo e matar-me na primeira chance que tiver? Ser duas vezes Regicida?  
        - Acho duvidoso, mas não impossível... Jaime é cego por Cersei e seria capaz de muitas coisas por ela, ainda mais agora que ela pode estar esperando um filho.  
        - Um filho? – Varys questionou. – Você não mencionou que ela está grávida.  
        - Por que até agora não sei se é verdade.  
        Dany suspirou, mantendo o dragão dentro de si, desde que chegara a Winterfell não tivera paz... aquele deveria ser seu inferno particular!  
        - Se é verdade ou não, não interessa, - ela disse, os olhos flamejando em direção a sua Mão. – não cabe a você me esconder informações. Que isso jamais se repita.  
        - Sim, Sua Graça.  
        - Agora, em diga, o que vem seu irmão fazer aqui? – disse, letal.  
        - Meu melhor palpite é que Cersei está blefando. Ela não vai marchar ao Norte em nosso auxílio, seus exércitos ficarão muito bem aconchegados em Porto Real, e essa traição deve ter sido a gota d’água para Jaime.  
        - Mas ainda assim, pode ser uma armadilha. – iniciou Varys. – Cersei sabe que você protegerá Jaime, ele é o único que tem alguma chance de entrar aqui com a cabeça ainda no pescoço, pode ser que ele tenha vindo para terminar o que começou.  
        - Não vou negar que Varys tem razão. – disse Tyrion – Minha sugestão, Majestade, deixe que ele entre no castelo como um foragido, como se você não soubesse que ele está aqui. Eu conversarei com ele, ele me dirá a razão para que veio, pode ser falsa pode não ser, então eu o manterei escondido enquanto você decide o que fazer com a informação que ele trouxer.  
        - Eu deveria cortar-lhe a cabeça de imediato! – rebateu. – Ele matou meu pai!  
        - Sim! E você sabe o motivo que o levou a fazê-lo. – Tyrion falou com calma.  
        - Acho, - e foi a primeira vez que a voz de Missandei foi ouvida na sala – que o Lorde Tyrion tem razão. Vamos ouvi-lo primeiro.  
        Dany então respirou, pensou com calma e aquiesceu ao plano.


	11. Arya I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que temos o finale oficial da série, darei continuidade à fanfic.
> 
> Espero que estejam gostando.

Arya estava sentada na cama de Gendry. Ele fora transferido do quarto de Sansa para um menor, no térreo. Finalmente acordara na tarde seguinte à sua chegada em Winterfell e já parecia mais corado quando falou ao abrir os olhos:  
        - Eu morri? – questionou.  
        - Não! – Arya respondeu, um leve sorriso brincando em seu rosto. – Estamos na minha casa, em Winterfell.  
        - Então devo lhe chamar de minha Senhora? – o rapaz brincou tornando a fechar os olhos.  
         Ela permitiu-se um sorriso maior antes de revirar os olhos.  
        - Eu disse que lhe apresentaria o castelo, não disse?  
        - Sim, minha Senhora.  
        - Pare com isso.  
        Gendry riu, mas o riso tornou-se uma careta de dor com muita rapidez. O ferimento não lhe permitia fazer esforço com o abdômen.  
        - AI! – gemeu.  
        O rapaz olhou por baixo das peles e ameaçou vomitar.  
        - Não fique olhando, botar os bofes para fora exige esforço e vai deixá-lo ainda mais fraco. – ela disse rindo novamente ao se levantar.  
        O rosto dele então tingiu-se de desespero. Arya não se lembrava o quanto sentira falta dele. Quando enfim se rebelou em Braavos e resolveu voltar para Westeros, estava determinada a assassinar Cersei e encontrar-se com Jon, nunca, em seu sonho mais ambicioso, achou que poderia ver Gendry outra vez. Estava quase saindo do quarto pensando em como a cada dia se sentia mais Arya e menos Ninguém quando a voz dele se fez presente:  
        - Minha senhora, fique mais um pouco.


End file.
